


Loss

by Ceallaigh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/pseuds/Ceallaigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on 9 May 2005 to the Live Journal Open_on_Sunday Drabble Community.<br/>Prompt was "mother."<br/>Set shortly after Lies My Parents Told me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

One assassination attempt later, Buffy joined Spike on the back porch as he nursed his bruises with an icepack.

"Heard you found the trigger," she said breaking the silence. "No more Manchurian Vampire."

"My mum," he explained, his voice faltering.

No judgment or condemnation. Only acknowledgment as the pieces of the puzzle slipped together. "You killed her, didn't you?"

He answered with a nod as he wiped his nose with the back of one hand.

An arm around his shoulders, she said nothing as he unleashed the floodgates and, after a century, finally allowed himself to mourn his mother's death.


End file.
